A bumpy marriage proposal
by Helen Delia
Summary: What happens when a situation that it's not what it's seems to be will become an obstacle when Obito wants to propose to Rin?


**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

It was a peaceful and a quiet summer day in the Hidden Leaf Village.

The village was on its way of recovery after the invasion caused by Orochimaru and the Sound Ninja during the Chunin Exams. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, stepped down from his position after the invasion and choose as his successor one of his students, Obito Uchiha, one of the few of his clan that have awakened Mangekyou Sharingan.

But, the new appointed Hokage was in a dilemma. He wanted to propose to his girlfriend, Rin Nohara, which was also the Jinchuriki of the Three-Tails and one of the best medical ninja in the village, but he didn't have no idea how to propose to her. He was doomed.

Later that day, Kakashi Hatake, which was Obito's best friend, dropped by to his office and found him in a disarrayed state with his hair disheveled and with black circles around his right eye.

"Obito, what happened?", asked Kakashi with worry in his voice.

"Nothing", replied Obito tiredly.

"You are a terrible liar, Obito. You look like someone which haven't slept in days. What is eating you up?", finished Kakashi firmly.

A vein popped out at Obito's temple. He was tired, stressed out with his Hokage duties and the proposal to Rin and right now the last thing he needed was Kakashi's intrusion. But as soon as his anger did surface on his mind, it faded just as fast.

He sighed deeply and decided to tell Kakashi what was on his mind.

"Kakashi, I want to propose to Rin, but I don't know how. My parents died when I was a baby, so I didn't have any grown-ups figures in my life to teach me how to propose to a woman", added Obito with a weak voice.

"Can you give me any kind of advice?", asked Obito pleadingly.

"Hm... Have you thought asking advice from married people? Like Minato-sensei?", asked Kakashi while rubbing his chin.

As soon as Kakashi mentioned their sensei Obito's face became utterly white with pure terror. He remembered his visit to Namikaze family and how it ended. Kushina wasn't called the Red Hot Habanero for nothing. If it wasn't for his Senju DNA, he would still have the bruises and the cuts. Not only that Minato-sensei didn't have time to recount his marriage proposal, but when Kushina heard that he wanted to propose to Rin, she threatened him to not make Rin suffer, and that for his sake, his marriage proposal should be something that Rin would like. His mistake was that he called Kushina crazy woman, which brought him Kushina's wrath. Unfortunately for him, his ghost ability wasn't working at the moment because of his earlier training with Naruto. So he became Kushina's living target.

"I was at Minato-sensei's house. It didn't end well", added Obito while scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi sighed. He could suppose, why the visit didn't end well. He knew all too well Kushina's character.

"Well then, have you thought about rehearsing your marriage proposal with another woman? Someone that both you and Rin know and trust?", added Kakashi thoughtfully.

At Kakashi's suggestion, Obito's right eye became brightened with hope.

"You are a life saver, Kakashi! I never thought about this", added Obito with a gleeful tone.

* * *

Later that day Rin was walking through the village after returning home from a difficult mission. As she was walking, she decided to visit her and Obito's special spot, which was somewhere above the Hokage mountain. When she was close enough to the spot, she heard two voices, one of which she recognized as being Obito. Then she saw Obito, in a normal attire, bend on one knee, with his right arm outstretched toward Yugao Uzuki, which was in front of him. In his right palm he was holding a box with a glowing ring in it. Then she heard Obito asking:"Would you allow me the honor of looking after you and protecting you for the rest of our lives? Would you allow me to become your husband?". Then she heard Yugao's reply:"Yes, that's perfect!". Then after Obito got up, he hugged Yugao, then Rin heard Obito whispers something, but the only words that she heard clearly were ring, try it and finger. Then she saw Yugao putting on the ring on her ring finger.

That was it. Rin had heard enough. She began to move slowly away from what was not so long before, her and Obito's special spot and when she got pretty far away began to run with tears in her eyes.

"How could Obito and Yugao betray her like this?!", asked Rin herself bittered.

She really thought that Yugao was one of her friends and that Obito really loved her. Rin then wondered since when Yugao and Obito began dating behind her back.

"Was it before Hayate's death or since he was still alive?", asked Rin herself while running.

Then, when Rin got back in the village, she bumped into Kakashi's girlfriend, Hanare, and fell on her butt.

Hanare was a kunoichi from the Lock Village send to steal information from the Hidden Leaf Village. Then she was used in a prisoner exchange between her village and Hidden Leaf Village and got cornered by Kakashi over a cliff. Then, as she prepared to flee, Obito came and knocked her out cold with his sharingan and brought her back to the village with a fuming Kakashi, that insisted that it was better for her to make her village believe she was dead. But Obito won't hear any of this. He then convinced the Fourth Hokage to allow Hanare to become a Hidden Leaf kunoichi, and the Fourth Hokage took into consideration Obito's request allowing Hanare to become a kunoichi in the village. She, too, was one of Rin's friends.

"Are you all right, Rin?", asked Hanare while outstretching an arm towards Rin to help her get up.

"Do I look alright to you?", asked Rin with a hoarse voice.

Then Hanare saw Rin's red and puffy eyes and the tears that seemed to not stop.

But as she prepared to ask Rin, why she was crying, Rin ran away leaving her in the dust.

* * *

After running aimlessly, Rin got to the Third Training Ground. Finally, she was hoping just to be alone to think what she should do. But luck wasn't on her side because, a young, brown haired kunoichi, with a Uchiha symbol on her back jumped down from the tree. Her name was Uchiha Izumi and she was one of Rin's former genin students, now a jonin and she was also Uchiha Itachi's girlfriend.

"Rin-sensei, what's wrong?", asked Izumi dumbfounded.

"Izumi... ", said Rin with a tearful voice. Then Rin began to cry harder than before and told Izumi everything.

* * *

Later that evening, Kakashi and Obito meet in the park, each of them into a disastrous state, both of them having their clothes ripped or with cuts, and Obito's clothes having some burns, too. Also, Kakashi's right eye was black.

"What happened?", both asked each other at the same time.

"Is seems that not only we have the same eye and we are a pretty good combo duo, but we also think the same", said Kakashi jokingly.

"That's the statement of the year, stupid Kakashi", replied Obito with a dry voice.

Then they both took a sit on a bench.

"So what happened Kakashi? It's not in your character to walk around with a black eye", added Obito with a neutral voice.

"Rin punched me in the face with her fist. Then she forbade the other medical ninja from the hospital to heal my eye. Then when I went to pick Hanare up for our date, she slapped me hard and told me how I could betray Rin like she began to fight me and during our fight, she stole my house key, went to my house, locked herself in and blocked every way of getting inside with seal tags and explosive tags. She told me that I will have access to my house when Rin will forgive me for what I did. But I don't have the slightest idea what Hanare was talking about", said Kakashi tiredly.

"So you aren't the only one. Something similar happened to me too. Izumi chased me through half the village throwing shuriken, and kunai after me, telling me that I must pay for hurting Rin-sensei. While she was chasing me, I saw Itachi and asked him for help, but he only shrugged and let Izumi chase me. She chased me in the Forest of Death, where she has prepared all kinds of traps. Plus, she used a chain to fight me. She didn't offer me even the slightest opening to be able to use my teleportation jutsu or my intangibility. I was able to get away from there via Kamui only when she was out of the traps and chakra. Also, she forced me to use my left sharingan. It's the only sharingan that I cannot turn off since it's not originally mine and it's eating up a lot of my chakra, that's why I prefer to keep my left eye closed", recounted Obito without a breath.

At Obito's recount, Kakashi began to laugh loudly.

"I'm glad you laugh at my expense", said Obito annoyed.

"Obito, you haven't changed in the slightest since you were a kid. You are still the women's rag doll. Remember how many times Kushina hit you when we were kids? Or when Anko beat you up after you spoke ill of Orochimaru?", said Kakashi amused.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh stupid Kakashi. At least I'm not the one with a black eye", added Obito smugly.

At Obito's statement, Kakashi's laughing stopped.

"Anyway, that's not the worst part. Rin kicked me out of our house. When I got home, I found the door locked and when I knocked, Rin told me that I better sleep at the Hokage's mansion or at a chick's place with whom I cheated on her. And when I tried to reason with her, she told me that if I dare to enter the house, she will go Three Tails on me. Then I left", finished Obito with anxiety on his face.

"Why would Rin believe you cheated on her? And with who?", said Kakashi disconcerted.

"I don't know... Kakashi, I don't want to loose Rin. I was devasted when I thought that she died by your hand, all those years ago when she became a jinchuriki and I awakened my mangekyou sharingan. It took me a long time to forgive you for what you did back then. But, anyway, my dream of becoming Hokage is meaningless without Rin by my side. I don't care that she is a jinchuriki. She is still Rin to me and she will always be Rin to me", said Obito with desperation in his voice.

"Do you think that maybe we should ask Hanare or Izumi what exactly happened to Rin?", said Kakashi seriously.

"It won't be necessary. I will tell you everything", said a female's voice from behind Kakashi and Obito.

* * *

A few days later, during the night, Rin was heading home, after her day shift at the hospital, when she was intercepted by Izumi.

"Rin-sensei, how fortunate for me to find you here. I have been looking for you", said Izumi breathless.

"Why? What happened?", asked Rin worried.

"Sasuke fell from a tree during one of his spar with Naruto and now he is unconscious and Itachi, me and Naruto are afraid to move him or to announce Fugaku or Mikoto about his condition. Please, you have to hurry Rin-sensei!", said Izumi pleadingly.

"Lead the way, Izumi", added Rin firmly.

They soon reached the same spot where Obito proposed to Yugao and where Rin and Obito used to lay down to watch the stars and the moon (their special spot). When they got there, Izumi threw a smoke bomb and she made herself scarce, leaving Rin alone. After the smoke faded away, Rin came face-to-face with Obito.

"You!", said Rin angrily.

"How dare you come before me?! After what you did to me?! You cheated on me! You never loved me! The only reason you entered into a relationship with me was because you wanted to hold me into a tighter leash. I thought you were different from Madara, but is seems that all the Uchiha are interested only in Tailed Beast's power!", screamed Rin with a tearful voice.

"Rin, I know that you believe that I cheated on you with Yugao. Izumi told me a few days ago. But that's not true... Rin, one of the hardest moments in my life was when I saw you falling on the ground lifelessly after Kakashi impaled you with his Chidori. Back then my heart was torn apart because you took a piece of my heart. It was by some miracle that Kakashi missed your heart by a few centimeters and you survived. Rin, I don't care about your Jinchuriki status, because to me you will always be the same person no matter what", added Obito with a trembling voice.

"Bullshit! I don't believe any of your words, Obito!", replied Rin angrily.

"Rin, you are one of the most caring and kind people I have ever known. You supported my dream of becoming Hokage and always got my back. Now I became Fifth Hokage, but it would be a pale dream, drowned in shadow without you by my side. Rin you are the only woman I will ever love and the one that will always bring out the best in me. You are my ray of light!".

"So... ", said Obito as he bends on one knee taking out of his pocket an opened box with a ring with a blue rose design on it, "... would you allow me the honor of looking after you the same way you always looked after me? Would you allow me the honor of becoming your husband?", finished Obito while looking with anxiety at Rin, waiting for her answer.

Rin on the other hand, loathed Obito more than ever. How dare he mock her like this. But then suddenly the both of them heard a record of what Obito said to Kakashi a few days before about Rin. After Rin heard the recording she began to cry and dropped herself on her knees with her face in her hands. She was torn apart and confused. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Then she felt someone's arms encircle her. When she raised her head from her hands, she saw that it was Obito with both his eyes open, not only his right eye. She read the sincerity in his mismatched eyes and realized how stupid she was for believing even for a moment that Obito cheated on her.

"Obito, forgive me! I was so stupid! Of course I accept you as my husband! There wouldn't a greater joy in my life!", said Rin through the hiccups.

"But I don't understand... Why were you with Yugao here and why she put on the ring", asked Rin sheepishly.

"Kakashi advised me to rehearse my proposal with another woman and Yugao was one of my closest friends and one of your closest friends, too. Plus, she knows how to keep a secret, it's not freaking me out and you and she have the same thickness when it comes to fingers. That's why I asked her to try the ring so that I know if it suited your finger or not. I'm sorry that this situation hurt you, Rin. I never meant to hurt you", said Obito with tears in his eyes.

As Rin's was seeing Obito's impending tears she did what she always did when Obito was distressed, she kissed his forehead. That simple gesture brought back the smile on Obito face.

"By the way, Rin, you should look above", said Obito with a mysterious tone, after their moment.

Then, as Rin looked above her, she saw a garland, hanged by two trees, from all types of flower with a moon and a star hanging by the moon in the middle of the garland, and also many of their friends that were hidden in the trees, which then jumped down and began to congratulate them.

* * *

Later that night, while Rin and Obito were on the balcony of their home, watching the night sky from their swing, cuddled into each other for warmth, Rin asked Obito:

Obito, can I request you something?

"Anything, Rin", replied Obito calmly.

"After we get married, please don't ask Kakashi for advices regarding the sentimental life, anymore", added Rin with a serious tone.

"Agreed", replied Obito smiling.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
